Guardians of the Elements
by GuardianOfSpirits
Summary: Crossover with the Ronin Warriors! The Sailor girls and Ronin boys are now in college, and crystal Tokyo is approaching fast. Yet both Hotaru and Makoto know of the lies that dwell in the shadows, and need the help of the ronins and a new boy.Pleaseread
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay I'm going to try some really odd pairing but please Don't Kill Me!!!!!!!!! Okay now that that's done, all fans of Usagi turn back now I really don't like her and she isn't going to be held high in this fiction. It will mainly revolve around Mouri Shin, Kino Makoto, an OC named Jessi Benton, and Tomoe Hotaru. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet this is a Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors Crossover.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessi he has been my original character since 4th grade and I have the crappy drawings of him back then to now to prove he's mine! Also I own all the creatures that appear with Jessi, aka the Sekku. Also I own the big baddie in this fic too.  
Warning: Um…. None that I can think of right now.

Character info:

Jessi Benton  
6'2"  
Strom gray eyes, blond hair down to his chin, lean build, cross scar on his forehead, and pale skin  
Main elements Spirits and Darkness  
He'll be 19 for this fic and a Sophomore in College.

Other's ages  
Shin 20 a Junior in college  
Shuu 20 a Junior in college  
Touma 20 a senior in college  
Seiji 20 a Junior in college  
Ryo 20 a Junior in college

Hotaru 18 just starting college  
Makoto 20 a Junior in college  
Usagi 20 a sophomore in college  
Ami 20 a senior in college  
Rei 20 a junior in college  
Minako 20 a junior in college  
Setsuna 23 a friend of the girls  
Michiru 22 a friend of the girls  
Haruka 22 a friend of the girls

Prologue

A long time ago when there was a Kingdom on each planet the elements were divided among six Guardians and six Princesses. Though this knowledge wasn't public it was a secret. For each princess was given a guardian so no one would be able to pin point which princess and guardian it was. Yet as the guardians and princesses matured love and jealousy bloomed. The princess of the moon became very jealous of the connection between the other princesses and their guardians. So jealous that she tried to tear them part and when that didn't work she turned to her mother. Queen Serenity was willing to give her daughter anything no matter what the coast was. Yet the guardians even refused the request and orders of Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity punished six of the guardians the six that shared the closest bonds with their princesses, then ordered that those princesses be brought before her. Chained and trapped only two guardians escaped to save their beloved princesses from having their memories erased. Furious with the determination of the guardians to protect their beloved princesses Queen Serenity killed all the guardians… Or so she thought.

(Present time)

Hotaru sighed as she looked at the one thing she managed to keep from her previous life. A small gift that had been given to her by her guardian, as a token of his loyalty and love for her. She could feel her eyes watering up as she held onto the smooth rock. It was an odd gift but one that had held so much meaning. The rock always felt cool to the touch no matter what and was shaped in almost a prefect oval, and for her guardian it was his way of remembering his mother since she was dead. He had told her that his mother held on to it because it was her lucky rock and that it held luck with in it. His mother had found it the day she met her first Sekku the powerful tiger Keta.. Hotaru could feel tears brimming in her eyes as she remembered the face of her guardian. Closing her eyes she could see his face.

(Out side the airport)

A young blond man walked off the plane and over to the luggage belt looking for his bag. He wore a leather glove on his right hand and had blond hair that hung straight down to his chin. Grabbing his bag the blond walked out into the crowd looking for the person who was supposed to pick him up. Her name was Nasutei and she was a friend of the family and thankfully not a stranger to odd things. Nicki his adoptive mother told him about the five boys with mystical armor she lived with and helped. Nicki also told him that she had told Nasutei about his strange and different ability.

Master, do you feel that? Came the soft rumble in the back of Jessi's mind.  
Yeah I do… There's two things, and one feels so familiar. Jessi responded trying to put his finger on why the odd sensation that was running through him felt so familiar.

Then we should look into it.

Yeah, but later. I have to first meet up with Nasutei, and I don't want to drag her friends into this if I don't have to so it's our secret okay Darkness? Jessi asked his awaken sekku.

Of course. Darkness replied. Jessi could hear the sound of the beasts metal chains clanking against each other as the sekku retreated from his mind and back to sleep. Shaking his head at the beast Jessi finally spotted Nasutei waiting for him in the mass of people. Smiling he grab his bags and walked over.

"Hello, you must be Jessi right?" Nasutei asked.

"Yep, that's right and your Nick's friend. So um I'm ready to go." Jessi said and Nasutei nodded leading him off to her jeep.

"So what exactly do you do? Nicole never told me exactly what your ability was." Nasutei said starting up a conversation for the ride home.

"Well that's a bit complicated… Mostly I see things most don't you like ghosts, and these beings known as sekku. The sekku are creatures that have personalities as different from each other as people. But basically I can tame these creatures and use their power as my own, or call them to fight next to me, or just keep me company. Also I dabble just a bit in shadow control though that's kinda new to me." Jessi told her.

"Sekku? Now I know my myths and legends but never have I heard of that." Nasutei said.

"Yeah, well it ain't in any book. Though my first one, Velvet told me that mostly if they've been seen, they were mistaken for something else like a unicorn, or the likes." Jessi shrugged. "He also told me that well they came here cause I'm here. They're testing me, to see if I'm worthy to control them, but where they came from I don't know."

"Interesting. Well you are registered to attend the same college as my friends, Shuu, Shin, Seiji, Touma, and Ryo" Nasutei began and continued talking but Jessi's eye had been caught by a house they started to drive by. Outside was two young girls one with short black hair and the other with long wavey brown hair. It was the black hair one that caught his eye and as he watched her petit frame from the car window, he felt a feeling of familiarity that he felt at the airport but it was much stronger now. Yet as they drove away from the girl the sensation lessen and Jessi took mental note to find her again and figure out what was going on.


	2. Beautiful Face

Author's Note: Hey there, I hope people liked the prologue and are reading still. crosses fingers Anyway I hope you like this character. Okay sorry it's been so long my muse kinda died than my friend who I call Ichi. Revived her, with a simple comment… Go figure. Thanks to SailorStar9, and AngryPenguin from and SailorSaturn9 from I appreciate your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Jessi and his Sekku.

Warning: Slight Violence.

Pairings: (Because SailorStar9 asked so nicely and I know they are odd pairings but I do have reasons why please just read along and everything will be explained.  
So from now on I'll post some of them.)  
Mamoru and Usagi for some parts  
Michiru and Haruka  
Hotaru and Jessi

Chapter 1) Beautiful Face

Hotaru blinked as she watched the car go by, almost in slow motion. Her eyes widened when she saw the blond staring at her. –It can't be- Her mind raced, it was just a blond boy in that car, so why did she see Dranocix, or as her guardian use to call him Darkness, imposed over him. The large cat like beast with bat wings and talons of a hawk had been one of her Guardians favorites, to use. Mostly because of the similarities between Darkness and his mothers sekku Keta, being that they both were beast who were shackled for their power.

"Hey Hotaru, what's wrong?" Makoto asked walking over to Hotaru.

"I-I uh… I have to go." Hotaru said starting to run at a slower pace then most but run. "Please don't follow Makoto." She cried over her shoulder. Hotaru stopped once she was away from the Senshi's college home to catch her breath. She could feel the pain of sadness and betrayal swelling up inside her. "It's not fair." She mumbled to herself trying not to cry. The words of Usagi and her mother rang clear in Hotaru's head as did the kind voice of her guardian.

'Any of you who even seeks out their guardian will be liable a traitor and will have their Henshi pen taken from them.' Echo the voice of the Moon Queen

'I should take your memory from you like my mother did the rest, but I'll leave you with it since I'm nice.' Usagi had said.

'No matter what happens, or where we end up I'll always love you, my firefly.' The guardian of spirits and shadows had once said.

Clasping her hands over her ears she tried to rid her mind of the memories. Looking around Hotaru found that she had wandered on to the campus of her new college, and was in the park.

(Meanwhile)

Jessi stood out in front of the apartment house that Natusie friends lived in. She had to run and do something else, what she said it was Jessi couldn't remember. Looking down at the key in his hand that she'd given him, he couldn't help but wonder about the girl he saw earlier. Something about her was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Sighing Jessi unlocked the front door and walked into the place.

"Hello anyone here?" Jessi called as he slipped off his shoes. Walking into the living room he saw that the place was empty of life, well minus the fish that was. Walking into the kitchen Jessi looked around spotting a piece of paper taped to the freezer.

"_Hello there Jessi,_

_Just letting you know that the guys and myself went to the basket ball court for awhile then to grab our books for the semester. We should be back soon, in the mean time make yourself at home. You'll be rooming with me so your room is the last door on the right._

_Sincerely Shin"_

Jessi smirked at the note then turned back to his bags. Grabbing his bags he headed up the stairs to the last door on the right. Opening the door Jessi looked into the simple room. The walls were white and the carpet blue, but what caught Jessi's eyes was the large fish tank sitting across from the window.

"Awww, hey there little fishy." Jessi smiled as he walked over to the tank and looked at all the fish. Stretching up towards the ceiling before he tossed his bag onto the bed Jessi sighed. "Hmmm I don't want to unpack yet." Jessi grumbled. Jessi gasped sharply as a dark and powerful sensation fill him.

Jessi, it Frosia an elemental of ice. She is a ferocious creature. Darkness growled. We need to get where she is and stop her before she hurts some one.

Got it. Jessi nodded. Tugging off his leather glove, a silver light rose off of the gem on his hand. Jessi grunted as his bone structure begin to shift and grind with the changes. Pain lanced through his body as two large bumps appeared, growing till they ripped through his skin and shirt. Dropping to the ground panting Jessi begin to regain composure after bonding with Halneto, or as he called the giant bird of wind Tornado. His skin was now pure white, his eyes black as was his hair. The wings on his back were also black and white.

"Alright, time to go get the ice witch." Jessi smirked, his voice holding a quiet echo that wasn't there before. Opening up the window he climb out then shut it again as he took to the skies.

(At the Park)

Hotaru sat on the bench staring down at the rock in her hand. Hotaru shivered as a chilling wind wiped through the air. Hotaru gasped as cold hands wrapped around her neck pushing down so she couldn't stand. Hotaru began to struggle as she heard a hiss like sound.

"Let go of me!" Hotaru cried, grabbing onto the cold wrist of the attack trying desperately to break away.

"Not this time princess… Your precious guardian isn't here to protect you this time! He can not imprison me again! And because he did that, I shall kill you!" Frosia screeched.

"Agh!" Hotaru grunted as she pulled free from the ice woman. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the sekku before her. This sekku had tried to kill her in the past and now she was here to try once more. "Saturn Planet Power." Hotaru said raising her henshin stick.

"Wretch!" Frosia growled as now Sailor Saturn stood before her. "So the little princess learned a new trick! To be it's still not enough to beat me." She smirked.

"Silence Glaive Su-. AHH!" Hotaru began spinning the glaive in her hand, but found that the glaive and her arm were now incased in ice. Trying to hide her fear and surprise she glared at the ice sekku.

"Aw, did you forget my power. Oh well this will make removing you easier." Frosia smiled and it was then that Hotaru noticed the black gleam in the sekku's eyes. She was being control by a Soulbound. Someone had ordered her to attack. Hotaru grimaced in pain as the ice began to travel over her body constricting. "Good bye." Frosia smirked.

"Hello!" Jessi yelled as his boot smashed into the ice sekku's face. "Aw, man you're bound aren't you…. Wait you're bound?" Jessi rambled as his head cocked to the side.

Master not the time! Mirror yelled at Jessi.

"Oh right… Um… okay. I got it." Jessi muttered to himself as Frosia got back up holding her head. She glared at Jessi surprised such a pathetic excuse for a Soulbound had managed to hit her. "Hey leave the girl alone and fight me." Jessi yelled when see saw Frosia's eye travel back to Hotaru. He didn't know why but he had to protect her.

"Oh please why should I listen to a fool?" Frosia smirked taking a step back towards the nearly frozen Sailor Senshi of Saturn. It was then that Jessi bolted forward with inhuman speed. The black claws on his hand ripped into Frosia's back and she screamed in pain. His other hand bolted underneath her chin grabbing it while his bloody claws tangled themselves into the sekku's hair.

"Because I will snap your neck if you don't let her go." Jessi growled baring his fangs as his black eyes narrowed. Frosia's eyes widen not once had she ever run into a Soulbound who was this strong, or ferious, not since the moon kingdom.

"No…. It can't be…. You can't be, the guardian of Spirits and Darkness." Frosia began to shake. "No you… you died!" Her new master said he was dead. That she'd never she him again.

"_Frosia!_ _Return you power to the Soul and Heart that controls you!" _A voice called out as if it surrounded them. With that Frosia burst into thousands of snowflakes and disappeared, and Sailor Saturn was released from the ice. Falling to the ground Hotaru panted resting one hand against her chest.

"Hey are you okay?" Jessi asked walking toward the Sailor Senshi. He had heard of them in America but never thought he'd meet one… Or save one. Hotaru looked up to find him knelling by her and could feel the tears springing to her eyes. "hey why do you look scared… Oh right I kinda look like a monster huh?" Jessi laughed forgetting he was bound to Tornado.

"It's… I.. You need to leave. If the others see you they." Hotaru dropped her head and closed her eyes she couldn't bare it anymore. Jessi frowned, something wasn't right, and it felt right. He didn't know why but he knew he was being drawn to the Sailor Senshi before him.

"Okay I'll leave but I will find you again… I have to." Jessi vowed as he rose. Looking up to the sky he spread his wings and took off into the sky, not noticing the other Senshi that were running to the area. It was Uranus who spotted Hotaru on the ground first. Her eyes quickly darted up to the 'beast' that was flying away.

"World-"

"NO!" Hotaru screamed and threw herself at the older Senshi. All the Senshi's eyes fell on Hotaru, in confused, but one in suspicion. "It didn't hurt me… There was another one here." Hotaru said looking down.

"Hotaru… You're cold as ice." Setsuna pointed out as she laid a gloved hand on Hotaru's arm.

"The one that attacked me used ice…" Hotaru said not wanting to relieve to much.

"But why did that thing save you?" Ami mused as she watched the creature vanish.

"Well it had wings like an angel. Maybe it was an angel." Minako offered with a shrug. "Anyways what spooked you so bad you ran? Makoto was really worried."

"I… I don't know…" Hotaru said letting Setsuna pull her into a comforting hug.

"We can talk about this later but now I suggest we get out of here." Setsuna said taking charge in an attempt to protect little Hotaru. She knew from the way she was acting that it had to have something to do with the memories that Serenity-hime thought was had, had removed. With a group nodded the Senshi's disappeared. Jessi frowned from the tree he had perched himself in. He had become quite good at using the sekku called Isuite or as he called mirror to fake an exit. He had been hoping maybe the girl would bring up the guardian of Spirits and Darkness thing, but apparently not. Sighing Jessi jumped from the tree and flew off toward the house of Nasutie friends.

Author's Note: Ha ha I finished it! Okay the next chapter should be coming soon.


	3. Reality and Dreams

Author's Note: Okay I realize I forgot to finish posting the pairing so all the pairing are as followed: Jessi/Hotaru, Shin/Makoto, Touma/Setsuna, Seiji/Ami, Shuu/Rei, Ryo/Minako, Haruka/Michiru, and some Usagi/Mamoru mentioned. I know these may seem odd or like they won't work but please just read and all will be relieved.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessi, his sekku and the bad guys.  
Warning: Language and maybe violence.

Chapter2) Reality and Dreams

Jessi had flew back to the house he would be living in a lot on his mind, mainly trying to figure out what the sekku meant by guardian of spirits and darkness. He landed on the edge of the window sill his mind to busy to register that there was someone coming at him. Looking up at the last moment Jessi felt a foot hit him hard square in the chest. He didn't even have time to catch himself in the air before another powerful kick brought him down to the ground with someone on top of him pinning him and several other voices coming closer.

"Shin, what's going on?" Shuu asked peering out the window and down at his friend. "Woah! What is that thing!" Shuu asked spotting Jessi underneath Shin.

"I don't know… What are you doing? Who are you?" Shin asked Jessi as two more boys came outside.

"Ah, well can you get off my chest?" Jessi asked coughing slightly.

"Shin don't move, keep him pinned down till we get some answers." Seiji said coolly.

"Gee thanks blondie!" Jessi rolled his eyes. "Look that's my room. And I'd like to be able to breath now." Jessi said rolling his eyes.

"Who are you?" Shin asked again lifting his weight off just a little.

"The name's Jessi Benton." Jessi said getting an odd look from the now five boys.

Master… Um you're still bound with Halneto. Vex pointed out.

"OH right." Jessi laughed lightly. Closing his black eyes, his body once again began the painful change as Halneto felt him and retreated back into his mind. "Sorry okay now you can see that I'm Jessi. Nasutie told me that I'd be living here with her friends." Jessi explained. The five Ronins exchanged weary looks before they looked back towards Jessi.

"What the heck are you?" Seiji asked not beating around the bush.

"I can tell you that but could we maybe go inside…. I don't feel like talking about it where anyone can hear." Jessi pointed out and Seiji nodded. Once inside Jessi took a seat on the floor and looked around at the others. "Okay well…. I guess the first thing I should start with is that I'm what's called a Soulbound. I didn't know this till I turned thirteen. That's when Darkness came and found me. From what he knows I'm one of maybe three Soulbound left. Hey Vex think you could come on out for me." Jessi smiled looking down at the silver gem on his hand. With a flash a small fox like creature stood in the room now, she was purple and white, with long rabbit like ears, and an oval jewel on her head. The Ronins looked and listened with shock and awe. It wasn't that they couldn't believe this but at the same time it was so unreal. "Nicks or Nasutie's friend Nicole told me all about you guys and the armors and thought that I'd be better off living with you guys and being around you guys, since I can sometimes be a magnet for danger." Jessi said sadly. He hated it, when he left Nicks he had erased her memories of the danger he put her in, which meant that she had forgotten him to. This is what the sekku said would be best, but it still left off to him.

"So you want use to believe that your something known as a Soulbound?" Ryo restated unsure of the boys story. With all the bad feeling Seiji had been getting lately he wanted to play it safe.

"Yeah I think it's not to much to ask since you guys have magical armors by the names of Suiko, Korin, Tenku, Rekka, and Kongol." Jessi said looking up at Ryo. "So can I get your guys names or do I have to share my most personal secrets first." Jessi asked a small smirk on his face. He loved joking around.

"I'm Mouri Shin." Shin smiled to the new comer. "I'll be rooming with you and I'm sorry for kicking you." He said with a crisp british accent and a light tenor voice.

"Sanada Ryo."

"Date Seiji."

"Habashi Touma."

"You can call me Shuu." Shuu smiled throwing an arm around Jessi and Jessi laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Now that things were mostly cleared up, Jessi headed up to his room and was very much aware of the cautious looks Touma and Seiji were giving him. If he had to guess the two were close friends and were the least friendly of the group or so Jessi thought. Once in his and Shin's room Jessi began to change for bed the battle and girl from earlier still filled his mind.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Shin asked walking into the room and throwing off his shirt.

"Have you ever heard anything about a guardian of spirits or Darkness?" Jessi asked looking over at Shin from his bed. Shin paused thinking for a second, before looking back at Jessi.

"No… I haven't but Touma might have, he's the genius of the group." Shin smiled as he feed the fish. Jessi nodded and fell back on to his bed thinking about the girl and Sailor Saturn.

_(Senshi House)_

Hotaru sat on the edge of her bed, trying not to cry. Setsuna had been helpful but thought she was upset for the wrong reasons but Hotaru would never tell them that. Her and Makoto were the only ones who knew and now the guardian of spirits and darkness was back. She wondered if that meant the others were back to. If for Makoto the guardian of Water was back. Hotaru looked up when she heard the door open to see Makoto walking into their room.

"Hotaru?" Makoto asked sitting next to the younger senshi.

"I saw him Makoto… I saw the guardian of spirits… My guardian, my love." Hotaru cried throwing herself into a comforting hug from Makoto. Makoto held on to the under senshi feeling her own pain stirring inside her. If one of the guardians were alive then that meant that they all might be.

"It's okay Hotaru… Everything will be fine." Makoto smiled, fighting back her own tears. It was weird because that was the last thing that the guardian of Water had said to her, right before the guardians were attacked by the moon queen. "Come on it's late and school starts tomorrow so let's go to sleep okay?" Makoto said still holding her composer. Hotaru nodded and slid into her bed and curled up to go to sleep. Makoto got up and walked over to her bed letting one tear trace down her check. Makoto turned down the sheets and climbed into her bed. As she drifted off the sleep her last thought was the sweet and kind face of her guardian.

_(Rule of the Moon Kingdom Thrown Room)_

All the princesses over each planet stood in the room each unsure of what was going on. Well except for the moon princess Serenity who seemed ready to exploded. The majority of them were of the age of fourteen with princess Neptune, Uranus being the age of sixteen, princess Pluto just turned seventeen and the littlest princess Saturn was twelve. The small princess of Saturn was off away from the rest of the group a fact that didn't escape the eyes of princess Jupiter and Mercury. Nodding to each other the two of them walked over to the small princess.

"Hi there, I'm Makoto, and this is Ami." Makoto smiled at the smaller princess.

"I'm Hotaru…" Hotaru said quietly.

"Princesses please line up." The moon queen said as she entered the room.

"Come on." Makoto smiled and grabbed Hotaru's hand dragging her over to where they were supposed to stand.

"Now as you know there have been many attacks on some of you, so an elite group of warriors were chosen to be your bodyguards." The moon queen said as nine boys walked in. Three of the boys were older and no where near as good looking as the other six. The girls couldn't help but blush and giggle, well except for Uranus and Neptune who couldn't careless about these boys. "Now boys introduce yourselves and who you will be guarding." The queen ordered. She couldn't wait to see how these boys would handle things. Each boy was given something to calm they were the guardian of to throw of the enemies, since in truth only six of the boys and princesses were vital to the enemy but no one knew which six it would be.

"I am Ryo guardian of Fire, I will be protecting the young princess of Venus." He said with a bow and Minako the princess of Venus giggled and blushed. Ryo was a young boy with bright blue eyes and black hair. He was dress in white, gold, and red with two katanas strapped to his back.

"I am Haku guardian of Ice, I will be guarding you princess of Uranus. I am also the leader of our band but Ryo is the second in command." Haku said. He was dark skinned with a scar running down his face and was very much average looking.

"I am Ginto guardian of Dreams, I will be you guard my dear princess of the moon. And as you can see I am a Soulbound." Ginto smirked. Though he wasn't as good looking as the others he felt he was the best in every way. He had black hair and fair skin, his eyes were a dull green with no life to them.

"I'm next!!! I'm Jessi! The guardian of Spirits and Darkness is what I am!" Jessi smiled, he was the youngest of the boys and it showed.

"Are you sure he will be able to do this?" The moon queen asked doubtfully.

"Of course your highness, you see Jessi here is the son of our queen Lexzira and is a very talented boy." Haku spoke up making Ginto growl and princess Serenity swoon. Jessi had light blond hair that touched his chin, and sparkling gray eyes. On the middle of his forehead was a cross shaped scar. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat when he turned to the youngest of the princesses.

"Hi! I'm going to protect you okay!" Jessi smiled walking over to little Hotaru. It wasn't till Ryo cleared his throat that Jessi realized what he did. "Oh right. Sorry Ryo, Sorry Haku… My apologies princess." Jessi bow a frown on his face and with a defeated posture walked back to his place in line. Hotaru looked over at Jessi as he did her. There was such a smile on his face, one that wasn't fading one of true friendship.

_(Present)_

Two people on separate ends of the town bolted up. One confused the other sadden by the dream that was now circling both of their heads. Both knowing this wasn't something that was going to leave, but what it was going to lead to they could only guess.

Author's Note: Okay another chapter done. Now I now pairing are odd but please read. I have how everything will work in my head but you need to read to understand. Okay? Also please review it feeds my muse and it lets me know if people like my writing, or not. And for any who are also reading my Winx fic, it should be updated soon, if my muses continue to work with me and not die.


End file.
